


Freiheit

by Protinsm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fights, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sick Character, Thighs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protinsm/pseuds/Protinsm
Summary: Eren, now on his own and following through with his plans that were going perfectly until Levi sends two random kids into his life. One of them claiming to be his son.Torn between continuing down the path he's headed or a new one filled endless possibilities.he realizes he has a choice to make.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	Freiheit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning before you read This will follow season 4's plotline with minor changes to fit the story.
> 
> I do not own Attack on titan. This is a story I created for fun.

_Blood. Death. Destruction._

_Obrecht ambulated through the broken down village. He didn't know why he was here; he was probing for something, someone._

_Everywhere he turned there were bodies and people screaming._

_He didn't remember why he was running, it was all a blur._

_"Obrecht," He turned around hearing someone call his name he began to run in the other direction._

_"Obrecht!" The voice was louder now he continued to run, stumbling past the piles of dead bodies._

_Then he saw it, a titan. He never saw one up close before. It was nothing like the stories he was told._

_He knew he had to run, but he was paralyzed with fear, the titan was coming closer footsteps destroying everything in its path._

_the titan's foot was now hovering over him before he could scream he was stomped on._

_"wake up!"_

_Gasping awake he noticed he was no longer in the village and there was no titan destroying anything but a smiling face staring down at him._

_It was dark, he must have fallen asleep outside again. He stared up at the smiling face of his brother Asa._

_"Obrecht, Papa said it's time for dinner."_

_Nodding his he got up from the grass. They walked back to the small house in silence._

_"Why were you crying," Asa asked._

_"Huh, I wasn't-"_

_It was now that he noticed his tear-streaked face._

_"I don't know."_   
_\------_

_Walking back inside he noticed Levi balled up on the floor clutching his chest as he coughed up a storm. The only other time he had seen him like this is when he was younger, Constantly throwing up and coughing up to the point of bleeding. But he had gotten better. He told him he was better, so why was this happening again._

_"Papa, What's wrong?" Obrecht called, running over to him._

_Levi tried to avoid his gaze, pulling away from his sons' touch. He managed to stand by himself walking back to the kitchen. Obrecht following close behind._

_"I'm fine."_

_Opening one of the kitchen drawers he pulled a single letter._

_"I need you and Asa to deliver a letter for me, it's far away so-"_

_"But what about you, we can't just leave you here, who's going to take care of you?"_

_"I can take care of myself, besides I'll be right behind you."_

_Shaking his head he pushed the letter back into Levi's hands, "No, I can-"_

_"Listen to me, Obrecht. This letter is very important. I need you to make sure it gets to the right person." Levi Sniffled voice sounding as if we're to break at any second._

_"Can you do that for me?"_

_Obrecht stared at the pained expression on his father's face. And he realized he couldn't say no._

_"I- Ok, I'll do it."_

_"Don't let me down, my brave soldier,"_

_"I won't,"_

\-------

'Eren Yeager'

That's what the name on the letter said. Papa had given him a picture and location too, all he needed to do now was to find this place.

Following another narrow road, he spotted a hospital. Looking around, he noticed it was the only hospital in the area.

Walking to the entrance, Asa's hand in his, they searched the many patients coming in and out none of them looked like who they were looking for. Maybe he left or worst _died._

He was about to lose hope when he spotted some homeless-looking cripple on a bench, waving goodbye to a kid close to his brothers' age. Pulling the picture out of his back pocket, he looked between it and the man again. It looked slightly like him if he looked past the apparent differences of his longer hair and missing leg.

"This has to be him!" Asa said to Obrecht letting go his hand, he ran towards the unsuspecting Man.

Obrecht soon realized his hand was empty and started running too, trying to stop him from causing a scene.

"Asa, wait, don't go so fast!" He yelled, but it was no use. Being older and taller, Asa could outrun him by a lot.

"I have found you!"

Hearing his name being called Eren turned his attention to the two boys making their way towards him at full speed.

Other patients and nurses watched them in horror as they barreled through the entrance, almost hitting a few of them on the way.

Trying to get a good look at them, he noticed the older boy had shaggy ginger hair and bright blue eyes. He couldn't get a clear look of the younger one but from what he could see They were both wearing a pair of overalls and long-sleeved shirts and matching green sweaters the younger's a bit too big on him.

Obrecht hit the back of his brothers head when they came to a stop.

"Asa, Papa told us not to cause any scenes. And why do you have to yell-" Eren looked at the younger one more closely something about him seemed familiar, whether it was his black hair styled in a familiar undercut or his intimidating Green eyes, It reminded him of someone.

"Sorry, Obrecht"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Eren called interrupting their argument.

"Ah, I'm Asa Dalton at your service." The ginger, _Asa,_ saluted.

"And, I'm Obrecht Ferenc Yeag-" Asa slapped his hand over his mouth trying to stop the words coming out his mouth but it was too late Eren had already heard.

Eren knew nobody from his family who had that name, so it had to be one of two things. This was just a coincidence, or he had another unknown family member. He had to rule out the first one considering they were looking for him specifically, so that left only one option.

"Listen you two, I have no interest in whatever games you're playing-"

Obrecht shoved the letter in his face. Not wanting to hear his nonsense.

Eren mumbled under his breathtaking the letter anyways.

_Dear Eren,_

_Surprise, you have a son._

_I know this is sort of sudden; I tried concealing the truth for as long as could. But he needs to know his father. It was wrong of me to try to hide it. The two you deserve a relationship with each other._

_You probably have a lot of questions that I just can't answer right now, but I want you to know he is really your son, trust me, he has the same stubborn and impulsive attitude as you do, always getting into trouble. And his eyes, his perfect eyes that you just get lost in harbouring all the wonder and passion in the world. He just reminds me so much of you, can you believe it? We created something so wonderful._

His name is Obrecht or did they tell you already, I bet they did, Asa and him are terrible at keeping secrets. Asa is my other son, well not really my son I took him in around the time Obrecht was born.

Anyway, I need you to keep an eye on them till I arrive. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, I'm not feeling well at the moment.

_Sincerely yours, Levi_

_P.S: If anything happens to them while in your care, I promise to beat the ever-loving shit out of you. Stay safe._

Reading the letter over again he tried to understand the contents he had read. He started to feel dizzy everything was moving too fast, with that he collapsed.

"Eren!"

"Hey hobo, don't pass out on us."

The two lifted the cripple back onto the bench. They watched as he struggled to catch his breath.

"How, how old are you?"

"Hmm, I'm 4," he said holding up 5 fingers

4\. That was during the battle way before he left. That meant Levi had been hiding something like this for that long. The thought angered Eren to his core, but he swallowed this feeling back.

"You're awfully tall for a 4-year-old." Eren criticized

"I probably got it from you," Obrecht shot back ignoring his attitude.

Eren thought about his sons answer it was obvious he didn't know anything about him, what other things didn't have been Levi keeping from him.

Somehow reading Eren's thoughts Obrecht sat next to him laying his hand on top of his.

" Papa didn't like me asking questions, so I don't know anything about you. but, I would like too now."

Staring at their connected hands Eren felt a sense of hope.

The moment was then broken by Asa squeezing between them.

"Aww, Isn't this a sweet family reunion, but it's getting late and I haven't eaten since breakfast."

With that Asa led the three of them out of the hospital and into the central of the village.

"Where will you stay,"

"Don't worry about it, big brother Asa already covered that."

Asa puffed out his chest proudly "That's right, Me and my mom used to live here well until you know," He said making a splat noise as he clapped his hands together.

Eren looked disturbed as Asa demonstrated his mother's death, giggling softly with Obrecht following suit. It was like he harboured no feeling over his mother's death.

"Aren't you sad?"

"Huh, of course, I am but there's no use in beating a dead horse, what's done is done, there nothing I can do about it." 

"Besides, my mom would want me to find the humour in the sad parts of life," he said laughing again "and I have to admit her death was pretty comical."

"Big brother's right, everyone deals with grief in their own way, there is no right or wrong way to go about things. Like when my frog Leopold jumped out of my bedroom window and was run over by some older kids. I was angry at the time, but now I feel sad because I never got to say goodbye."

"Have you ever felt that way before?"

Yes, Eren wanted to answer. He felt that way every goddamn day of his life, there were lots of people he wished for the chance to say goodbye. But that was just a fantasy.

shaking his head they continued their walk in silence.

\------ 

"Sweet home paradise," Asa said kicking the door open.

Walking in Eren noticed the home looked as if It wasn't touched in years. Dust and cobwebs collecting on almost everything and many items thrown around randomly.

The house itself was in an ok shape it had all the things a house needed a living room a kitchen, three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"You and Obrecht can take the guest room," he said as he showed both yeagers their room.

It was a normal-sized room with two twin-sized beds and a small desk between them and a window above it.

Obrecht wondered if could stay in some other room or maybe the couch he didn't want to deal with his father's weird staring.

"Hey-"

"Call you when dinner's ready!"

Asa had slammed the door before he could ask.

The father and son were now left on their own. They sat in an uncomfortable silence neither one of them wanting to break it.

"Why's your hair so long?"

Obrecht suddenly asked. He wasn't willing to stay in this room just staring at his father.

"I thought I'd try something different,"

"Oh,"

"Why do your clothes look dirty?"

"I've had these on for a while now."

"Do know how to cook?"

"Not really,"

'Why did his Papa seem to like him' Obrecht thought to himself there were no redeeming qualities about him in the slightest.

"Wow, you really are hobo, I guess Asa was right."

Eren sucked his teeth.

"Look, You don't have to pretend to like me."

"Huh, I do-?" Eren didn't understand the boys' sudden change of demeanour.

"Don't lie to me I can see it in your eyes since the minute you found out you've had this look in your eye like had some sort of problem with me." He screamed, losing his temper on the man playing dumb. 

" Now like I said, You don't have to pretend to like me. Nobody else does. Not the kids, not Asa, or even papa. I know he hates me the most."

"Hey who said that Le- your papa doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be sick,"

"Hey I bet he just faking it, we haven't seen each other in a long time he probably-"

"No, you're wrong, he's been sick since I was born and now he's sick again. I bet it's because I've been such a bad boy and me being there only made it worst."

"Levi's sick?" Eren mumbled. 'When did- oh, right the fucking letter.' Eren thought back to the letter he read, he thought it was just a passing cold that would go away in a day or two but this kid was making it seem like he was going to drop at any minute.

Being distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice the boy trying to climb out the window. 

'No, there's no way- why's it so cold.' He turned to the suddenly open window and the boy crawling out of it.

Rushing to the window he gripped the back of his legs trying to pull him off the ledge.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

Feeling the sudden weight pulling him back, Obrecht gripped the ledge harder, trying to pulling himself back out while screaming and kicking.

"No, let me go if I jump Papa will get better,"

"If you jump you'll only make your Papa sad, you don't want him sad do you?" Eren cried pulling him harder 'Seriously why was he so strong?'

" I made your Papa pregnant right, so it's more my fault than yours." The struggling stopped, Obrecht turned around balling up his bloody fingers.

"What, You're the reason he's sick!"

"Hey what are you doing- ow, FUcK!" Obrecht had picked up the crutch swinging it at Eren hitting him square in the head. 

Eren hobbled away, trying to get away from the child wielding a weapon, only getting so far with one leg. Obrecht swung the crutch again, hitting him on his good leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Obrecht, wait, stop!"

Not wanting to hear his father's pleading he kicked him square in the mouth, watching as his mouth bled from the sudden impact.

"You bastard," A kick to the gut.

"make Papa better it's your fault," A stomp to the head.

"and stop fighting back you deserve this." He yelled slapping his hands away.

Obrecht continued beating him until he tired himself out. Dropping the crutch to the ground as he fell to his knees.

Eren watched him breathe heavily before tears streamed down his face with only one thought on his mind.

This was going to be one hell of a ride. 


End file.
